girallonfandomcom-20200214-history
Winterhaven
Winterhaven is a small fort on the northern border of Galt Main players * Highpriestess Karon * President Volthron * Mayor Blairwind * Boss Wrafton * Overlord Mathers Highpriestess Karon Karon is a cleric of death & repose. Apparently LN but CE underneath. Fussy and obsessive, but generous... convinced herself she worships Pharasma and is delivering the sick/injured/pious/whomever to a peaceful afterlife. Her temple is full of the (not animated) corpses of people who have died in town. She reads sermons at dawn and dusk but no one attends because they are creeped out by the place (except the corpses, who fill the pews and some stand/are propped upright in the aisles). Karon eagerly collects the fort's corpses to perform "funerals" and set them up in the temple. She wants everyone in town to die so she can put them in her temple. President Volthron Laughs a lot, maniacally. From atop the tower. Occasionally hurls an evocation if he gets bored. Or just, whenever. His personal motto is, aptly: The one who laughs last, laughs longest. Formerly Virkon (of Azurestone), he arrived in Winterhaven to escape financial commitments. He is fearless and absent-minded and motivated primarily by boredom. Volthron has a rivalry with the Church of Pharasma and the Temple Pub of Cayden. Karon and Wrafton laughed at him when he arrived not so long ago and so, he seeks their undoing. He managed to defeat the previous tower wizard in a duel through some stroke of luck and this has left him extremely over-confident. He really only knows magic missile. Mayor Blairwind Mayor Blairwind, aka Blairwind the Merchant, is an elf rogue/cuthroat who's looking to strike out on her own and make it big. Blairwind is her first (and only) name. She has the polite but barbaric attitude common to cuthroats and vagabonds. She plays with her hair while thinking. Blairwind is perfectly content letting the others fight each other. She's going after Overlord Mathers. She is currently selling/stockpiling weaponry in order to overthrow Overlord Mathers. She's also managed to convince Wrafton to put the screws to Knuckles to force him to drive up his prices. She wants the half-orcs as poorly armed as possible when she makes her move. Boss Wrafton Argumentative, garrulous/rambling, and very prone to overreact needlessly. Wrafton claims the inn is a temple-pub to Cayden Cailean, but it's secretly a temple to Yig (lesser deity of revelry, snakes, and community; CN) - as proven by a shrine in the cellar and the swarms of snakes. He believes he is chosen by Yig to bring in a whole new age of revelry and debauchery to Winterhaven. As a fellow priest, Wrafton is in intense competition with Karon and would like to see her out of the picture by any means necessary. Blairwind supplies him with a highly addictive substance to put in his ale so he can sell more of it in exchange for getting Knuckles to set his prices inordinately high. However, he is beginning to think it doesn't work as his sales are the same as ever. Overlord Mathers Christinia Mathers is a minor noble, born into a family which had avoided persecution during the revolutions due entirely to remoteness and defensibility. But with no other nobles surviving, this distant estate couldn't amount to much more than it was. Mathers' holdings was threatened by monstrous invaders (an orc tribe who had captured a manotaur). Like many nobles of that time, Mathers was an accomplished demonologist who bound a contract devil and made a deal - invulnerability for her eternal soul. Overtly displaying her newfound power, she defeated the orcs' champion and slew their leader. Her subjects became concerned but the orcs were impressed and declared loyalty to her. A generation later, everyone Mathers knew in her life is now dead (save the manotaur). Their children - mostly half-orcs as many humans fled when they witnessed her devilish gains - now man the battlements and patrol the streets. Unwilling to lose any more subjects, Mathers forbade any residents from leaving. But she has acquired a boredom unknown to mortals and now interferes in their lives, making them paranoid or delusional, and setting them up against each other and watching them tear each other apart. Mostly, she uses her dark magics in the form of conjuring nightmares, scrying, and/or planting evidence. While the half-orcs theoretically guard her manor, that safety is mostly ensured by the manotaur. Her devilish pact protects her personal safety and, although she should have learned from the first time, she has instead learned to keep almost entirely to herself. Her lack of ageing has also set her subjects at ill ease. The Manotaur As a slave to the orcs, he abided their will in attacking Winterhaven, and subsequently abided their will in joining Mathers after she defeated their leader. He was emancipated and promoted by Mathers, but still not permitted to leave Winterhaven so he's "free" only with the quotation marks. He, like the orcs, doesn't know the extent of her devilish powers and would prefer not to test them to find out. The Manotaur is aware of the devils that inhabit the manor due to his keen sense of smell but won't speak of them unless he is convinced he won't be punished - and he doesn't consider his situation bad enough to actively work against Mathers; he gets food, entertainment, safety... It's better than what the orcs were offering. He spends his days trying to keep an active mind - in his opinion, the manor is laid out too clearly, and although he has had some secret doors put in - the layout isn't nearly complex enough for him and he seeks to solve that through puzzles and mind-games. Other characters * Knuckles * Kenning * Clara * Norman * Dana Knuckles A skilled blacksmith and craftsman, preferring to work with hide. Survived torture and bears those scars. motto : Never break a promise. Knuckles is being coerced by Wrafton (see above). Kenning A morose LN shieldmaiden turned farrier who runs the stables. She recently spoke with a travelling priest whose advice became her current motto. She hopes to get a better outlook on life by improving the mood of others. Pessimistic & depressed inside. Frowns all the time but her new motto is to spend her life lifting people up, not putting them down. Clara Friendly, uninhibited, fast-talking/blustering young woman with unhoned magical talent. She's a spend-thrift and exaggerates her wizardly power. * Arcane artillery * Blooming hands! * Presti-ga-digi-gadation She takes precautions before casting spells, since there are often side-effects. Norman Norman of the Fries. Tall but wiry. No one knows, but he was once a knight. Took to drink, addiction set hold, a lesser man would have died long ago. Tells other people's stories as if they were his own, he doesn't realise they aren't his. Dana Arrived earlier